A built-in control device that controls an object to be controlled with so-called built-in software, is used in a motor vehicle, an elevator, or construction machinery. The built-in software is advantageously capable of achieving flexible and advanced control in comparison to a conventional method with a mechanical mechanism or an electric circuit.
Electronic control unit (ECU) integration including functions that have been conventionally, individually mounted on different ECUs, aggregated on one ECU, has been progressively developed in order to reduce an in-vehicle space and manufacturing costs for such a built-in control device, for example, a vehicle control device. During the progress of the ECU integration, a multi-core processor has been already applied to the vehicle control device because of the plurality of functions required to be processed on the same ECU.
The multi-core processor is capable of performing different pieces of processing in parallel with a plurality of cores and additionally is, when a partial core fails, capable of performing alternative processing to application software allocated to the partial core, with another core. Accordingly, it has been known that redundancy of the system can be achieved, and for example, PTL 1 describes the redundancy.
When the failure of the partial core in the multi-core processor is detected, only the core including the failure detected, restarts so that the failed core can be restored with the function of the entire system not being suspended. As a technique of achieving the above, a technique of dynamically changing operation and non-operation for each core in the multi-core processor, has been known, and, for example, PTL 2 describes the technique.
However, the throughput of the entire multi-core processor has an upper limit so that all initial application software is difficult to execute during the restart of the partial core. Accordingly, the core including the failure detected restarts as soon as possible and the allocated application software is executed, preferably.